Thin film recording heads are currently used for writing data to recording media. Thin film heads include features, such as the coil, that are fabricated using thin film techniques. Thin film heads are often part of a merged head, which also includes a read head. For example, FIGS. 1A and 1B depict a conventional thin film recording head 10. The conventional thin film recording head 10 includes a first pole 12 and a second pole 18 separated by a write gap 14. The first pole 12 typically includes a bottom portion 11 and a pedestal 13. The conventional thin film recording head 10 also includes a conventional coil 16 surrounded by insulator 20, which is typically fabricated in multiple steps. The conventional coil 16 is known as a pancake coil because the conventional coil 16 is planar in nature. Thus, the conventional coil 16 in its entirety resides between the first pole 12 and the second pole 18.
FIG. 2 depicts a high-level flow chart of a conventional method 30 for forming the conventional thin film recording head 10. The bottom pole 12 is formed, via step 32. The pedestal 13 is formed, via step 34. Typically, step 34 includes providing a resist structure, electroplating the ferromagnetic pedestal 13, then backfilling the conventional thin film recording head 10 with an insulator, such as alumina. The conventional coil 16 is provided, via step 36. Step 36 typically include providing a resist structure with apertures where the turns of the conventional coil 16 are to be formed, then providing a layer of conductive material. For example, step 36 could include electroplating a conductive material such as copper. The conventional coil 16 is thus planar. The conventional coil 16 is insulated, via step 38. Typically, step 38 is accomplished by providing a layer of cured photoresist. The second pole is fabricated, via step 40. Like the first pole 12, the second pole is typically a ferromagnetic material.
Although the conventional thin film recording head 10 functions, one of ordinary skill in the art will readily recognize that the conventional thin film recording head 10 may be unable to write to higher density recording media at the desired data rate. As the density of recording media increases, the data rate at which the information is written also increases. Consequently, the conventional thin film recording head 10 must have a short yoke length for the poles 12 and 18 and a low inductance. It is known that a conventional solenoid recording head, in which wire is wrapped around one of the poles, generally has a smaller inductance because the coil is smaller. However, the conventional thin film recording head 10 has a relatively high inductance because the conventional coil 16 has a relatively large diameter. In addition, the conventional coil 16 does not efficiently magnetically couple to the poles 12 and 18. As a result, more turns are required for the conventional coil 16 to provide the desired magnetic field in the write gap 14. Consequently, the length of the yoke for the poles 14 and 18 must have a length that is sufficient to accommodate the additional turns of the conventional coil 16. The yoke for the conventional thin film recording head 10 may, therefore, be longer than desired for high density recording applications. Thus, the conventional thin film recording head 10 may have a yoke that is longer and an inductance that is higher than desired for high density recording.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for providing a thin film recording head which is suitable for use in high density recording. The present invention addresses such a need.